Treasure It
by Rin8799
Summary: I think it's better if your treasure what you have right now. Before its gone. Cause, nothing will always stay the same. Things break, people go. So treasure it while you have it. Don't make the same mistake I did... Because I almost lost her.


**Treasure It**

I think it's better if your treasure what you have right now. Before its gone.

Cause, nothing will always stay the same. Things break, people go.

So treasure it while you have it. Don't make the same mistake I did.

* * *

Len walked toward the classroom. His bag on his back his headset on his ears. He kept a still expressionless face. Not even a smile or greeting to anyone he passed. Yet every girls giggled in embarrassment when they passed him. He is one of the most popular guy in school anyways. But he doesnt feel anything. Not a budge embarrassed feeling for being popular. He wanted to to.. to run away? He meant it.

What does being popular means? Getting everyone girls to scream your name?

Well, all he want is for ONE girl scream his name.

But for what he did, he can't even hear her voice anymore.

Rin, the silent library girl came over to in front of his seat with a bright smile though it resulted lots of glares from Lens fangirls. Len who saw Rin sat in front of him finally smile for the first time. Rin looked behind to him. When she saw his troubled face, Rin sighed. She grabbed a note and pencil and wrote down.

_Len~ don't tell me you're still mad at yourself. Look. I still love you. Don't be mad of yourself_

Len can only smile weakly when he red this. He wondered if he can ever hear his name being called by this girl in front of him ever again. It was his fault. It was his fault. It was his fault. If he had treasure her she wouldnt have suffered this. He took her for granted while others had was all turned down by her. She was the smartest girl and most polite. Shes sociable and was adored, except by Lens fan. She accepted him for who he is yet he didnt even care for her before. Rin who was worried played with Lens blond hair and it took Len off guard. Rin thought he would be mad and play with her hair yet Len held her hand. "I'm sorry. Im sorry. Because of me, you lost your voice. I'm sorry Rin"

Rin was surprised. Len rarely cried. Right now, with Rin playing his hair, in the middle of the class with everyone else watching Len was crying light tears. Rin hurried scribbled down on the note before.

_Len~? Hey Don't cry. It wasn't your fault'_

* * *

Len was in his room, in front of him was his homework. He wasnt in the mood to do them, thats why he didnt even touch those homework. In the middle of watching the television he received a text message.

_Len? I'm in front of the school. Can you pick me up? It's getting too dark..._

Hoo... Len was surprised. It was the first time his girlfriend ever ask anything for him. But, he's not in the mood to walk outside. Just once its okay to not pick her up probably. Len texted her back.

_Sorry Rin! Im busy right now. Get safe back home, kay?_

Not long after he receives a reply from Rin.

I understand. See you at school

It already passed fifteen minutes since the text and Len thought Rins probably at home by that time. He turned his lights off and laid on his bed. Then he heard a scream. The scream turned into a shriek and another scream. What scares him wasnt really the scream but the voice that scream are far too familiar for him to forget. He opened his window and turned on the lights. He looked in front of his house. A guy trying to kidnapped a girl. A girl? Its Rin!

"IM CALLING THE COPS!" Len shouted. It awakened all the others in the house and made the guy scared. With fast motion the kidnapper ran away, leaving Rin on the street laying weak. Len ran to her and hugged her. Rin was holding her neck hard and looked like she wanted to speak but no voice came out. She was then sent to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Len took the note. Len red the note. Now hes mad. He stood up angrily as he pushed the note down to the desk hard. He shouted to the surprised Rin, "IT WAS MY FAULT! IF IT WASNT FOR ME I WOULD STILL HEAR YOUR VOICE RIGHT NOW CALLING MY NAME! IF ONLY I HAD LISTEN TO YOU THAT TIME I WOULDNT NEED TO STAND NOT HEARING YOUR VOICE FOR A WEEK! IF ONLY I HAD BEEN THERE FOR YOU! IF ONLY I WOULD LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO COME AND PICK YOU UP! DAMN IT, RIN! WHEN DID YOU EVER TURN DOWN ANYTHING I ASKED? YET YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME ASK ME SOMETHING AND I CANT EVEN JUST GO OUT AND PICK YOU UP TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT HOME SAFELY!? OUR HOME IS CLOSE TO EACH OTHER! HOW CAN I NOT BLAME MYSELF!? ALMOST EVERY GUY IN THIS SCHOOL WANTS YOU BUT I GOT TO BE WITH YOU AND ALL I DID WAS HURT YOU! NOW YOURE NOT EVEN MAD AT-"

A slap from Rin landed on Lens cheek.

The slap on Lens face was heard to the outside of the class. Rin stood in front of Len, tears on her eyes. Hand holding the hand she just slapped him. The class was silent because of Lens yelling. Len was still frozen. The slap hurt, but Len didnt even feel it. He was too surprised for Rins action. Not one time, EVER, Rin hurt anyone. Well, now he just received a slap from her. Rin sat again and wrote something on the note largely.

_Don't you dare say I'm not angry_

_I WAS angry_

_But, I can't stay mad to the person I love_

_Yes, all I wanted was so that you could pick me up after school because it was late_

_You were busy that time, right?_

_Don't blame yourself._

_I hate it when you do that._

_This voice loss is only temporary_

_Its only T-E-M-P-O-R-A-R-Y_

_Len Right now You love me right?_

Len was silent after reading the note. He started to calm down and he sat down again. His eyes met the similar eyes on front of him. Rin was still crying. Len felt bad for having his girlfriend cry. He came closer and brushed the tears off of Rin's face. "I'm sorry, don't cry. I love you. I love you so much"

Not wanting to lack attention. Len stood up went to beside Rin and hugged her. Rin was, of course, surprised for the sudden action but she cant help it. She hugged him back. She kept hearing him saying I love you beside her ears and Rin knew he meant it. She wouldn't want anything more. She doesnt care anyone else right now. Not even the glaring fans of Len. Not even the whistling boys on the background. Not even the teacher who had just arrived. Rin tried hard, she opened her mouth.

"Ah- I.. Lo-..Love. Y-You too"

* * *

"So exactly how did WE end up in detention?" Mikuo sighed. Miku took a paper ball and threw it to her boyfriend's head. Rin and Len giggled watching the two of them throwing paper balls at each other, while deep inside they were blushing because of what happened.

"Well You just had to pushed Len and make him ended up kissing Rin IN FRONT OF OUR TEACHER!" Miku shouted. Rin and Len blushed, it was a good thing the teacher in charge of the detention was out to the toilet.

"IT WAS A GOOD MOMENT TO DO IT AND WHY DID YOU GET ATTENTION TOO!?"/

"You pushed me that made me pushed Len"

"Oh"


End file.
